Talk:IPhone H.264 version
Typo? Is the spelling of "Mozila" in the iPod Touch user agent string deliberate? Hmm, probably not. I didn't make that edit. Anyone have a reference they can check against? Strawp 12:29, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I've updated that user agent typo - I can confirm its a typo by loking at an actual trace. Recent downloading problems I've recently been unable to download anything using available scripts? If anyone else has had such problems, can we work out if the BBC have found some new measures, and put it in? $ ./get_iplayer.pl kidulthood Download List: 249: Kidulthood - Kidulthood (4 days left) INFO: Attempting to Download: Kidulthood - Kidulthood INFO: File name = Kidulthood_-_Kidulthood_b0090rts_Original.mov ERROR: Programme is not yet ready for download $ ./get_iplayer.pl 507 Download List: 507: Top Gear - Episode 3 (2 days left) INFO: Attempting to Download: Top Gear - Episode 3 INFO: File name = Top_Gear_Series_8_-_Episode_3_b006c7t3_Original.mov ERROR: Programme is not yet ready for download This happens with everything I try to download. Not really sure where else to ask. -- 23:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I don't think this is anything different to what they had before - some shows aren't put into the iPhone compatible format it seems (I was also trying to download Kidulthood earlier in the week). Of course the test is to try it out on an iPhone/Touch but most of us don't have one of those. Try the latest Doctor Who. I successfully downloaded that at the weekend. Strawp 09:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm downloading Kidulthood now. Judging by the dates in the javascript on that page, it only became available on the iPhone format this morning. That's a good check actually - if you have problems downloading, look in the source on that page for "iplayer_streaming_http_mp4". If it's not there then the download scripts won't work. That section also displays the date the file became available and when it will expire (note - javascript Date() months start from zero. e.g. 5 is June). Strawp 10:22, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks, Strawp. It seems that every show I wanted to watch hadn't been up the last couple of days, so that made me think the BBC had changed something. I'm downloading Kidulthood now too. --(same poster as above) 14:50, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Download failed I am using the pre-built GUI downloader from po-ru.com and I have had few programs (eg. http://www.bbc.co.uk/iplayer/episode/b00d97s9/b00d97qw/ )that have failed to download with the message "An MP4 URL was found, but the download failed" but this only seems to affect some programs (http://www.bbc.co.uk/iplayer/episode/b00d99ly/b00d99l1/ worked fine). Any ideas or am i being thick? -- 00:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) --- I tend to use get_iplayer.pl more than iplayer-dl these days, but it could be that the iPhone version just isn't available at that URL yet - all signs point to their being an iPhone version available but when the actual request is made there's nothing there. Try it with other scripts and try later if it doesn't work with those either. Join the IRC channel, but be aware that even though we're all logged in, we might be AFK for hours before anyone replies, so stay logged in! Strawp 09:57, 3 September 2008 (UTC) CLI Help This probably isn't the right place for this, but i don't know where is so i'll go aghead anyway. I am a complete noob with scripts, comand lines etc so i've managed to get perl installed and get_iplayer.pl but i can only get it to give me a list of all avalible programs and i can't work out how to get it to narrow down the search/download programs etc. I am working in the command window in Windows Vista and am typing in the examples from the get_iplayer readme file (eg. "get_iplayer --type=radio --get 10123"). I realise I am almost certainly doing something stupid, but would be very grateful if someone could put me on the right track. -- 23:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) --- Hi, you've done the hard bits (getting perl running in Windows) and it looks like you're doing the right thing. I don't have Vista to test this under unfortunately. Do you get any output from the script? Strawp 10:02, 4 September 2008 (UTC) --- Firstly, can i check i am using the right file to run perl? I've got it pointed at perl/bin/perl5.8.8.exe The script just outputs a list of all avalible iplayer programs (551 of them, no radio programs though) when i type in "get_iplayer.pl" and what i really need is just what to type in next to (for example) just show results from news, i should hopefully be able to work the rest out from there. Finally i do have another machine that's still running XP, so if you think that Vista may be the problem (it seems to be nothing but a problem most of the time) then i can try it on that. Thanks for helping -- 11:15, 4 September 2008 (UTC) --- "This probably isn't the right place for this, but i don't know where is" 23:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) The forum? I know its pernickety but if we keep it all there then it would make it easier for people visiting this wiki to find these answers... I'll return back to radio pages now Point 4 11:21, 4 September 2008 (UTC) --- Hi, If you are using ActivePerl and windows(any version) then Radio downloads will not be transcoded to mp3. Also you will need to tell get_iplayer where to find the mplayer binary using the --mplayer option. Make sure you have all the mplayer codecs downloaded as described on http://linuxcentre.net/iplayer. - Phil --- Sorry if i sound ungrateful here, but that's not much use to me atm. My problem is that when you say "using the --mplayer option" i don't know how to do that. If i want to find a program on BBC 1, then the readme file suggests that i should type in "get_iplayer.pl --channel='BBC One'" which for me only returns the entire list of iplayer programs, is that what i should be typing in (so the problem is probably with using vista) or do i need to type something different in? -- 18:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC) --- Got it sorted now, after some digging it turns out that i wasn't pointing at perl correctly, so it ran but i had no control. Thanks for the help all. -- 01:46, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Scripts Can you make it clear what software I need to use the scrips with so a normal person knows what to do? Ajuk 11:35, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Which OS and which scripts? 13:39, 30 October 2008 (UTC) --- 'Normal' people are probably best off using the pre-built Windows program from here, http://awurl.com/XTa190ODc#first_awesome_highlight For other OS, options are listed here, http://beebhack.wikia.com/wiki/Programs#Download More details of OS and aim will help though. Point 4 13:54, 30 October 2008 (UTC)